


Because my darling it's the rain you love

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era fim de tarde quando as externas de IWTB haviam sido finalizadas. A última cena a ser gravada naquele dia foi a de Mulder e Scully no barco. David contemplava o por do sol sentado em seu trailer quando, para sua surpresa, Gillian apareceu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because my darling it's the rain you love

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa fanfic pensando na música "The Rain Song" e em uma fanfic huddy antiga que li. Espero que gostem ;)

Do meu trailer eu observava a imensidão de um lindo mar num fim de tarde. O vai e vem das ondas me trazia uma calmaria que eu não sei bem como explicar, uma paz de espírito que era algo meio surreal. Aquele intenso azul me lembrava a cor dos olhos dela, e nele pude mergulhar em lembranças de momentos que jamais esquecerei. Passe o tempo que passar esses momentos, ou melhor, _Ela_ vai sempre estar comigo. 

Eu estava tão concentrado olhando o por do sol que não vi quando uma fina chuva começou a cair. Os tímidos pingos de água eram cortados pelos tons dourados dos raios de sol, eu via os pingos de chuva morrerem ao atingirem a areia da praia e outros se misturarem nas águas do incrível mar à minha frente. 

Um pingo caiu na ponta do meu nariz quando me levantei do batente do trailer e isso fez com que eu lembrasse do que ela havia comentado um pouco mais cedo, antes do fim das gravações enquanto ela olhava para o céu de dentro do barco ao meu lado.

A chuva se intensificou molhando mais e mais a areia ao redor dos meus pés descalços. 

Fechei os olhos e desejei profundamente que ela estivesse ali comigo. Quando voltei a abri-los era como se estivesse vendo uma miragem no meio de um deserto. Eu vi alguém... E para minha surpresa e sorte, aquela divina miragem era a _minha pequena_ Gillian andando pela areia da praia, andando pela chuva que parecia estar caindo exclusivamente para ela. 

Os grossos pingos de água caiam sobre o seu leve vestido branco de algodão e à medida que os pingos alcançavam o tecido molhando-o, ele ia ficando transparente e aderia às curvas de seu corpo mostrando toda a sua perfeição. Enfeitiçando meus olhos. 

_Minha pequena_ abriu os seus braços, esticado-os horizontalmente com as palmas das mãos viradas para cima. Os olhos fechados iam sentindo a chuva cair sobre o seu lindo rosto. Como num estado de hipnose eu observava a água escorrendo por ela, banhando seu pescoço e sumindo nas montanhas sinuosas de seus perfeitos seios.

Os últimos raios de sol que ainda atravessavam a chuva ousavam bater contra a pele branca de seus ombros, refletindo seu brilho ofuscante nos meus olhos. 

Meu olhar continuou acompanhando o caminho que a água fazia pelo seu corpo e como uma cachoeira eu vi a água viajar por aquela pele e minha atenção parou sobre seu abdômen, que subia e descia numa respiração suave, enrugando o tecido molhado e transparente sobre sua pele. Posso dizer que senti inveja daquela chuva explorando o corpo dela, desejei ser aquela água pra poder fazer o mesmo.

Meu Deus, como _minha_ Gillian era linda. Às vezes eu me perguntava se ela era mesmo real. Se eu era digno de tê-la tão perto de mim por todos esses anos.

De repente eu a vi baixar as mãos e subir o vestido por suas pernas até ficar acima dos joelhos, seus pés descalços afundavam na areia úmida enquanto seu corpo se movia numa dança suave sobre a chuva. A chuva que ela tanto amava.

Seus longos cabelos ruivos molhados estavam grudados ao seu pescoço longilíneo. Suas coxas definidas estavam à mostra aos meus olhos pecadores. Foi como me senti, um pecador, quando um intenso desejo invadiu meus pensamentos. Eu me dei conta que havia esquecido que também estava sendo molhado quando voltei a sentir sobre mim a chuva cair, e nem percebi quando meus pés me levaram do meu trailer até ela.

E como num sonho eu já estava ali próximo à ela, vendo-a rodopiar com um largo sorriso nos lábios e parar olhando diretamente em meus olhos. 

Nesse momento eu senti meu coração parar quando aqueles olhos azuis alcançaram os meus. Eu posso dizer que realmente meu coração parou, aqueles olhos roubaram as batidas do órgão que pulsava freneticamente em meu peito. 

Realmente ela havia me enfeitiçado com a sua dança.

Eu me aproximei dela e pude sentir o cheiro que sua pele molhada exalava, foi quando novamente eu percebi o quanto eu queria e necessitava provar da sua carne e do seu amor. Meu corpo e minha alma precisavam disso.

Ainda sem acreditar que ela estava ali, que não seria apenas uma ilusão do meu desejo, coloquei minhas mãos sobre os ombros dela e senti sua pele molhada arrepiar-se com o meu toque. Ela subiu suas pequenas mãos sobre meu peito e as pousou em meu rosto. Não resisti ao impulso de senti-la mais perto de mim, colei seu corpo ao meu num abraço apertado e aproximei meu rosto do seu. 

Senti minha respiração falhar quando os lábios dela tremeram levemente bem próximo aos meus. Eu os acalmei com os meus e abri passagem por eles com minha língua saboreando o quente e familiar interior de sua boca. A chuva invadiu nosso beijo abrindo caminho para a paixão, preparando nosso corpo para o amor. 

Meu corpo se movimentou até a lateral do meu trailer e encostando-a nele eu pude finalmente reconhecer todo seu corpo com minha mão. Meus lábios desceram pela pele úmida do pescoço, lambendo e sugando o seu sabor, provando de sua pele delicada com minha boca sedenta por seu amor. Eu desci seu decote e expus seus seios. Os pingos que caiam das pontas de seu cabelo ousavam deslizar sobre aquela parte delicada de seu corpo, meus olhos acompanhavam o movimento que seus seios faziam em conjunto com sua respiração resfolegante, eu ousei tocá-los e a vi estremecer com o toque de minhas mãos.

Mantive meus olhos fechados ao mesmo tempo em que percorria com meus lábios por entre os volumosos seios, eu escutei seu gemido quando passei a boca por seu mamilo e o senti duro pressionar a musculatura da minha língua, eu o circundei envolvendo-o e sugando-o em seguida para dentro da minha boca.

Ela segurava fortemente meus cabelos com suas mãos enquanto minhas bochechas se contraíam sugando o doce sabor do seu mamilo. Eu a pressionei contra o trailer à medida que minha boca reivindicava mais de suas formosas mamas, e por mais que eu a tomasse em minha boca, parecia que nunca seria o bastante.

Desci minha mão pelo seu corpo levantando seu vestido e invadindo o interior de suas pernas, meus dedos enroscaram-se na fina renda que encobria o prazer de sua intimidade úmida. Eu estava tão faminto por ela que ao sentir a renda rasgar-se em meus dedos, vi que não tinha medido a intensidade do meu desejo. Parei o movimento vigoroso dos meus lábios em seus seios ao ver sua intimidade nua aos meus olhos.

Ao sentir minha hesitação, _minha_ Gillian me puxou e me envolveu em outro beijo avassalador, e num piscar de olhos meu zíper foi baixado e eu senti seus pequenos dedos me libertarem numa massagem excitante. Minha mão aprofundou-se novamente por entre suas pernas e eu senti em meu dedo o calor e a umidade do seu desejo. Não resisti a necessidade de provar o sabor que ela tinha, levei meus dedos contendo sua umidade para minha boca e me permiti deliciar com o doce de sua intimidade.

Ela também entregou-se àquela intensa paixão quando avançou sobre minha boca provando do meu beijo com seu sabor. Sua língua parecia procurar ferozmente toda a libido em meus lábios, sua perna direita envolveu-se sobre a minha, eu parei o beijo e segurei meu membro que pulsava pelo desejo de provar a carne molhada, de sentir como seria estar dentro da mulher que sempre desejei em segredo.

Olhei em seus olhos quando finalmente a penetrei e vi suas pupilas reagirem com o prazer que sentiu. Ela se contraia e apertava-se ainda mais em volta do meu membro enquanto a linda chuva ainda molhava nossos corpos embalados num vai e vem ritmado. Seu pequeno corpo escorregava pela lateral do trailer à medida que eu investia sobre ela.

Acho que posso confessar que tive medo nesse momento. Medo de nunca mais conseguir viver sem poder provar mais uma vez de seu corpo, de sua paixão. Medo daquela chuva ir embora e levar _minha_ Gillian com ela. 

Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ia sentindo meu membro invadir vagarosamente o interior da _minha miragem chamada Gillian_. 

Suas mãos invadiram o interior da minha blusa e suas unhas arranharam a pele do meu peito aumentando o prazer que eu sentia ao invadir o seu corpo. Eu bati fortemente uma de minhas mãos sobre o trailer tentando nos equilibrar ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava o ritmo das minhas investidas.

Os gemidos que saiam de sua boca num som delirante provocado pelos meus movimentos eram musica para os meus ouvidos. Senti meu corpo entrar em êxtase e o coração se desesperar dentro do meu peito. Olhei no azul de seus olhos e vi as pupilas dilatarem-se ouvindo o som prazeroso que saia de sua boca entreaberta. Suas mãos agarraram minhas costas e senti suas unhas cravarem-se em minha pele, aumentando o meu prazer ao ponto de não conseguir resistir mais, e foi nesse momento que me derramei em seu interior.

Segurei firmemente o corpo da _minha pequena_ Gillian em meus braços e ficamos assim por algum tempo, abraçados até que nossos corpos se acalmassem. Quando os nossos olhares voltaram a se cruzar eu pude ver o amor da minha vida sorrir para mim. E nesse momento tive a certeza de que nunca mais seríamos os mesmos.


End file.
